One More Miracle, Sherlock
by Lenayuri
Summary: Trad Autorizada 'Un Milagro Más, Sherlock': Tres años después de la caída y John comienza a recibir misteriosos mensajes de texto desde un número desconocido.
1. La Consecuencia

-**Título Original**: One More Miracle, Sherlock

-**Autor**: WriterFrom221B

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction /s/8134449/1/

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**One More Miracle, Sherlock**

**I. La Consecuencia**

Habían pasado tres años desde el incidente y John Watson todavía vivía en el 221B de Baker Street, sentado en su silla normal, bebiendo té y leyendo el periódico al igual que cualquier otra persona en Londres ese día. John recordó el 'día del incidente', el único nombre que le podía dar sin un nudo en la garganta, oh muy bien. La llamada telefónica. La multitud. La persona en la bicicleta. Sherlock. La caída. Recordó de todo como si hubiese sido ayer. John siempre pensó en Sherlock, incluso cuando no quería, no podía evitarlo. Sólo lo extrañaba demasiado. A veces, John se imagina a Sherlock sentado en la silla en la que siempre se sentaba a pensar acerca de un caso en el que estaban trabajando. También se preparaba así mismo para una cabeza cortada o una pierna en el refrigerador, sólo para ser saludado por las sobras de la noche anterior. A veces, aunque muy rara vez, John hablaba con el sillón de Sherlock como si nada hubiese ocurrido y aún estuviese vivo. Por desgracia, pronto se dio cuenta de que las conversaciones y ver a Sherlock en el piso, todo estaba en su imaginación. También decidió empezar a ver a su terapeuta nuevamente.

"John, ¿cómo es que has comenzado a verme otra vez? Los dos sabemos que ha pasado un tiempo." Ella no había cambiado en los tres años que había dejado de verla. Ella hizo las preguntas, él trató de responder. Simple.

"Lo extraño. Sherlock. No importa lo que hago, no puedo dejar de verlo donde quiera que vaya, o pensar que acaba de entrar en el piso y desaparece por el resto de la noche y aparece en la mañana con una idea nueva y brillante. Es que no puedo. Lo extraño demasiado y no sé qué hacer."

"Parece que estás bajo mucho estrés por el... accidente con el Sr. Sherlock Holmes. ¿Tal vez si tomas un hobby? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?"

"Todavía soy Doctor, sólo a tiempo parcial. Paso el resto de mi tiempo continuando el trabajo de Sherlock ayudando a la policía con investigaciones. Eso es tanto mi trabajo como mi hobby."

"Muy bien, no es algo que normalmente se sugiere a las personas que extrañan a alguien que murió, pero voy a hacer una excepción ya que, obviamente, realmente te preocupabas por él. Ve a visitar su tumba. Y simplemente habla con él. He escuchado que ayuda a las personas mucho, no tanto por dejarlo ir, pero solo para tener un momento a solas con la persona real y no solo con algo que estás imaginando. ¿Qué dices?"

"Está bien. Le daré una oportunidad." John se levantó, caminó a la calle, paró un taxi* y se dirigió directamente al lugar donde la tumba de Sherlock estaba. No fue un viaje largo, pero John se asustó de lo que podría hacer o decir cuando estuviera frente a 'eso'.

Llegó al cementerio y caminó alrededor buscando en todas y cada una de las tumbas para asegurarse de que no le faltó la de Sherlock, pero, por supuesto, él sabía exactamente dónde estaba. La hierba había crecido alrededor del camino, las malas hierbas por todas partes y más de la mitad de las tumbas eran ilegibles. Pero, por supuesto, John encontró la que buscaba. Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hablar. No sobre nada en particular. Cómo estuvo su día, en qué trabajó y cómo estaban la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly y Mycroft.

"Todos te extrañamos, bueno, Mycroft no habla de ti pero sabemos que te echa de menos también. Se acercó el mes pasado por una taza de té, no hablaba pero parecía triste y, lo creas o no, parecía pedido. Molly habla mucho menos ahora y cuando lo hace sólo habla de trabajo, nunca se acerca a tus cosas si es que se acerca. Lestrade siempre dice: 'Si él estuviera aquí, resolvería esto en un segundo. El buen Sherlock' Sí, todos te extrañamos.. Te extraño. Yo... sólo deseo que esto nunca hubiera sucedido. Deseo que lo de Moriarty no hubiera sucedido. Me gustaría que regresaras. Pero sé que es imposible. Te has ido y tengo que aceptarlo ¿no?" John sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de papel, lloraba de nuevo, justo como cada momento que hablaba sobre Sherlock. Acarició la hierba delante de él como una especie de 'despedida', se levantó y decidió caminar de regreso al piso.

* * *

Entró por la puerta principal donde le dio la bienvenida a la Sra. Hudson, sonrió, saludó y subió las escaleras para ir directamente a la cama. Rápidamente consultó su móvil, que nunca llevaba con él. Tenía un mensaje de texto sin leer de un número desconocido.

"Es extraño... ¿Quién podrá ser?" Abrió el mensaje para encontrar una fotografía. Era una foto del London Eye*. John lo desplazó hacia abajo para encontrar a la vez "Encuéntrame mañana".

Sin duda, era extraño, pero hizo a John curioso en cuanto a cómo consiguió su número y quién era realmente. No le importó si era necesario tomar un largo camino para ello, necesitaba saber lo que significaba todo aquello. Es lo que Sherlock habría hecho. "Muy bien entonces, mañana será, número desconocido" Y con eso, John se fue a la cama.

* * *

John se despertó repentinamente al escuchar lo que sonaba como un millar de golpes en la puerta. Curioso por saber quién era, trepó a la cama, sacó algunas piezas dignas de ropa y se fué corriendo a la puerta con la esperanza de que no se hubiesen ido ya. Era Mycroft. Él, usualmente, lo visitaba de vez en cuando y a continuación, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

"Oh, ¡hola Mycroft! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" John le dió la bienvenida y lo invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas, luego corrió a la cocina para preparar dos tazas de té.

"Oh, no mucho, sólo sentí que debía aparecerme para ver cómo estabas." eso era inusual, incluso para Mycroft, él nunca sólo "checaba", siempre había una razón. "¿Cómo estás entonces, John?"

"Lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias, sigo trabajando con Lestrade de vez en cuando. ¿Y tú? Algo interesante ha pasado en el gran, lujoso gobierno?" Mycroft sonrió, lo cual ocurre muy rara vez.

"Estoy bien, el gobierno está bien también. Ahora, quiero pensar que está cruzando por tu mente que he venido aquí por una razón. Hay un mensaje dando vueltas por carta, correo electrónico o mensajes de texto. ¿Has recibido uno recientemente que parecía ser un poco extraño?" Los ojos de John se abrieron y casi se atraganto con el té. No dijo nada, sólo sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le mostró a Mycroft el mensaje.

"¿Reciben el mismo lugar y hora?" La voz de John vaciló, se podía sentir el miedo en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"No, todos tenemos uno diferente en días diferentes. Parece que tu encuentro es en unas pocas horas ¿Vas a ir?"

"Si, lo haré. ¿Algún otro ha ido a su hora? ¿O el mío es el primero de todos?" John comenzó a calmarse un poco, sólo un poco.

"Parece que eres el primero. No ayuda tampoco que no se puede rastrear el número. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser?" Casi parecía que Mycroft estaba pidiendo ayuda.

"No una idea, ¿no puede uno de los hombres de Moriarty hacerlo?" John habló despacio y en silencio mencionó el nombre de Moriarty. Si lo decía muy fuerte, tenía miedo de que podría provocar a la memoria de Sherlock.

"Lo dudo. No hemos tenido reportes de cualquier actividad desde la muerte de Moriarty. ¡Oh, mira la hora! Mejor me voy, llámame o a Lestrade cuando vuelvas de la reunión. Adiós." Mycroft se mostró la puerta a sí mismo, se despidió y se fué. John se levantó de la silla, recogió las tazas vacías y los platos y los puso en el fregadero. A continuación, entró en el dormitorio, se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa limpia y un par de zapatos. Recogiendo su móvil y sus llaves, John dejó el 221B y se dirigió hacia la misterios reunión.

* * *

El London Eye. El lugar donde se supone John debería ver a alguien mirando furtivamente o algo notable por encima de la multitud. Su bolsillo vibró y se iluminó. Otro mensaje. John abrió el móvil, abre el mensaje no leído para encontrar una nueva imagen y sólo una palabra. La pintura era de una tienda cercana. La palabra era 'observar'.

"¿Observar? Eh, raro. Pero todo bien, vamos a encontrar esa tienda." John murmuró en voz baja. Con su móvil seguro puesto en su bolsillo, vagó por las calles durante unos diez minutos antes de encontrar la tienda que estaba buscando. Era una tienda de antigüedades, llena de adornos, libros con hojas faltantes, sillas que difícilmente podían soportarse a sí mismas. La campanilla en la parte superior de la puerta sonó cuando John ingresó. Sonrió con cortesía al dueño de la tienda y comenzó a contemplar alrededor de la tienda, no estando seguro de lo que se suponía debía estar observando.

"¡Disculpe! ¿John Watson?" Era el dueño, un hombre alto, de cabello gris con gafas enormes.

"Si. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me conoce?"

"Un hombre vino antes, me dio una carta y me preguntó si podía dársela a John Watson. Aquí." Se dio la vuelta y sacó un sobre de un estante. John lo abrió para encontrar una nueva imagen y una nota adjunta a la misma. La foto era de lo que parecía ser una casa y una dirección escrita en ella. La nota decía 'Ven a buscarme, John'. John sonrió al propietario y salió corriendo de la tienda, por la calle y ocasionalmente, cayendo entre la gente. Su ojos se movían alrededor de las esquinas hasta que encontró un letrero con el nombre de la calle, siguió la flecha y buscó el edificio de la derecha. Lo encontró. John caminó por el sendero que conduce a la puerta principal, subió unos pasos y tocó el timbre. Al cabo de sólo unos segundos respondieron, por lo que parecía, un mayordomo fue quien le dio la bienvenida a John de forma inmediata.

"Buenas tardes señor, lo hemos estado esperando. Espero que su viaje haya sido seguro. Entre." extendió el brazo para llevar a John a la sala principal.

"Gracias. Eh, quién es este 'nosotros' del que habló. ¿Quién me mandó los mensajes y la carta?" John tenía sus puños apretados, necesitaba saber quién estaba haciendo esto. El mayordomo se limitó a sonreír.

"Se enterará muy pronto, querido Watson." Le mostró a John otra habitación y le dijo que se sentara. John obedeció y se sentó en el asiento más cercano disponible. "Él estará con usted en breve." John se limitó a sonreír y se quedó mirando el suelo esperando que la persona apareciera.

John había esperado tal vez quince o veinte minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Sólo podía ver un tenue contorno en la otra habitación, muy probablemente de fondo negro. Un suspiro salió de la sombra, que poco a poco se convirtió en un hombre que se movía hacia adelante. Caminó hacia la luz y el hombre parecía bastante alto, ojos azules, cabello negro rizado y llevaba una taza de té que luego colocó en la mesa de café. John levantó la vista del suelo e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Era imposible, pero él estaba allí. De pie delante de él.

"Hola John. Es bueno verte de nuevo."

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

En el texto original dice '_signalled a taxi'_ -señaló un taxi-, suena raro, pero en sí es lo que se hace cuando pides uno, levantas el dedo índice y señalas al aire para que se pare. Pero lo cambié para que se entendiera. También puedes chiflarle para que se pare, pero aquí no aplica xD

_London Eye_: es una de las atracciones de Londres, es la gran rueda de la fortuna que -si no me equivoco- sale en 'intro' de Sherlock. No he visitado Londres, pero me gustaría, así que puedo equivocarme.

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

Ok, un nuevo proyecto y esta vez es más largo de lo habitual. Sé que dije que iba a publicar hasta que en "Alone" hubiese mínimo 5-6 reviews, sin embargo, ante la pregunta del autor original de '¿Cuándo publicarás?' me sentí apenada con él y decidí apresurar este proyecto.

Ya deben darse una idea de quién es, se siente la tensión, la emoción conforme avanza... ¡y lo que falta! No se preocupen, este fic es corto -5 capítulos- entre más reviews dejen más rápido actualizaré. Ya tengo el capítulo 2 traducido, el 3 está a la mitad, es su decisión qué tan rápido publico.

**PETICIÓN:**

La misma de siempre, vayan al link del fic original y agréguenlo como favorito, sigan a **J. J. Holmes** o anéxenlo a favoritos. Por favor. Igual, me complacería que hicieran lo mismo conmigo. ;D

A propósito, deseo recibir crítica -constructiva- acerca de mi 'manera' de traducir, ya que, no sé si expliqué, pero esto me ayuda a practicar mi inglés.

Muchas gracias a los lectores que me han seguido desde la primera traducción, a los que se fueron sumando y a los nuevos que espero haya.

Y en serio... **¿me regalas un review?**


	2. La Explicación

-**Título Original**: One More Miracle, Sherlock

-**Autora**: WriterFrom221B

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**One More Miracle, Sherlock**

**II. La Explicación**

"Sher-"

"Sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti pero... no estoy muerto. Debes estar enojado. Lo lamento profundamente." John no lo podía creer. Su mejor amigo, se supone que su mejor amigo muerto estaba de pie delante suyo diciendo que lo siente.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Esto no puede ser real!" Los ojos de John se estaban llenando de lágrimas. "Tres años, Sherlock. ¡Tres años! Me dejaste a mi suerte y esperas que un lo siento sea suficiente?" John dio paso hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia abajo esperando una respuesta.

"Lo hice para salvarte. Para salvarlos. Moriarty estaba conmigo allí y me dijo que si no moría, todos morirían en su lugar. Puso una bala en su boca, pero por suerte conseguí que Molly ordenara algunas cosas por lo que no era yo en el pavimento cubierto de sangre, lo hice pero mi aterrizaje fue seguro. Es difícil de explicar todos los detalles. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que fingí mi muerte para salvarlos y estoy muy apenado por el dolor que causé." Sherlock dio unos pasos hacia adelante y puso su mano en el tenso hombro de John.

"Eres un idiota. Eres un completo y absoluto idiota." John jaló a Sherlock hacia sus brazos y hundió el rostro en el hombro de Sherlock. "Te odio tanto." Sherlock sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos a John.

"Lo siento. Te he extrañado tanto, John." Incluso Sherlock estaba empezando a romperse.

"¿Vas a regresar al departamento? No se siente cómodo sin ti ahí. Lo creas o no, extraño las partes corporales que estaban en la nevera y tus tiros en la pared." La voz ahogada de John era apenas audible, pero Sherlock apenas logró escucharlo.

"Voy a volver tan pronto como me haya reunido con los demás. No puedes decirles que era yo mandándoles mensajes, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi, John?"

"Mycroft me dijo que le avisara* a él o a Lestrade acerca de quién era y por qué lo hacía. ¿Qué debo decir?" A medida que se separaban, Sherlock se sentó y se acomodó en su posición habitual para pensar, las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados.

"Hmmm, podrías decirles que esperen hasta que ellos vayan, ¿tal vez?"

"Te dejaré ir. Lo mejor es que vuelvas al departamento. ¿Te das cuenta de que cuando regreses la Sra. Hudson o te abrazara o te golpeará?"

"Si, me he preparado mentalmente para eso. Bueno, te veré pronto John." Esta vez fue Sherlock quien jaló a John en un abrazo, aunque no durara tanto como el otro, algo sobre eso lo hizo parecer especial.

"Adiós entonces, Sherlock." Ambos sonrieron al otro. El mayordomo reapareció y llevó a John a la puerta y se despidió de él. John llamó un taxi y sonrió durante todo el camino a casa.

* * *

Aún con su sonrisa en el rostro, John saludó a la Sra. Hudson y corrió por las escaleras para ser recibido por Lestrade, cuya cabeza giró de golpe desde que sonó la puerta.

"¡Oh! Perdón si estoy invadiendo pero vienes de regresar de la reunión ¿verdad?" Lestrade estaba de pie frente al espejo de John.

"Si, lo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Mycroft me dijo que viniera por que nos vas a decir quien enviaba los mensajes"

"Oh. Si, recuerdo eso, desafortunadamente, no puedo decirte. Tienes que encontrarlo por ti mismo, pero no te preocupes, es totalmente seguro. Lo peor que puede pasar es que le des un puñetazo."

"¿Qué? Oh, no importa, voy a ir y decirle a todos que es seguro ir. Nos vemos."

"Adiós" le devolvió la sonriente cara de John, se preparó una raza de té y archivó algunos casos, al igual que el viejo John Watson antes de la caída. Se sentía feliz, más que feliz. No podía esperar a que Sherlock pudiera regresar a casa sabiendo que, esta vez, lo haría de verdad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el móvil de John estalló con los mensajes de Mycroft. La mayoría de los mensajes decían '¿Mi hermano está vivo y no me lo dijiste?' o 'No puedo creer que esté de vuelta...' pero John no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse de los mensajes, por que sabía lo feliz que estaba Mycroft. Decidió salir, así que tomó el móvil y las llaves, agitándolas mientras se despedía de la Sra. Hudson. John caminaba por la concurrida calle de Londres, sin estar seguro de a dónde ir. Tal vez sólo pasearía por los alrededores y ver si puede encontrar algo qué hacer. Caminó arriba y abajo por las calles, a través de caminos, de vez en cuando iba a las tiendas para no comprar nada, fue a buscar algo de comer en un restaurante cerca y optó por sentarse al aire libre, era un buen día en Londres hasta que cambió por una llovizna que todos normalmente tienen que aguantar.

Diez minutos más tarde, John había terminado su almuerzo, salió del restaurante y estaba a punto de regresar a su casa cuando le llegó un mensaje. Numero desconocido, pero él tenía una idea de quién era.

'¿Quieres venir a tomar una taza de té? He invitado a todos los demás también. Va a ser más fácil de explicar a todos si estuvieras ahí. ¿Llevarás a la Sra. Hudson, verdad? - SH'

John respondió con 'Me encantaría. Voy de camino a casa, estaré allí dentro de unos diez o quince minutos. Nos vemos en un rato.' Cerró su móvil, lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminó unos cinco minutos de vuelta al 221B.

* * *

"¡Hola, Sra. Hudson! ¿Tiene algo qué hacer para el resto del día? Por que estoy pensando en ir a alguna parte, ¿se apunta?" Ella le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, pero asintió de todos modos.

"Pues bien entonces, ¿me dirás a dónde vamos?" Tomó su abrigo y se arregló el cabello en el espejo antes de mirar a John de nuevo.

"Es una sorpresa, te gustará. Molly, Lestrade y Mycroft irán también. ¡Va a ser divertido!" John sonrió y la llevó a la puerta, cerrándola tras de si. Llamó un taxi y ambos se subieron, John le dijo la dirección al taxista y se fueron.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson siguió a John por las escaleras de la casa, todavía un poco cautelosa de lo que sucedería en el interior. John llamó a la puerta y fue recibido por el mayordomo, quien los hizo pasar al interior. John vio a Mycroft, Lestrade y Molly sentados en diferentes espacios. La Sra. Hudson se sentó junto a Molly y John decidió sentarse a lado de Mycroft. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente. John tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al igual que la última vez, todo el mundo debió preguntarse porqué sonreía hasta que vieron quién entró en la habitación para unirse a ellos. Hubo gritos de asombro, lágrimas, 'qué diablos está pasando' se mencionaron un par de veces. La Sra. Hudson se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Mycroft tenía su aspecto habitual de disgusto cada vez que aparecía Sherlock. Lestrade se limitó a mirarlo. Mientras que John y Molly sólo sonrieron el uno al otro por que sabían lo que estaba pasando.

"Sé que es raro, imposible y un shock para la gente que no lo sabe. Pero no estoy muerto. ¡Sorpresa! Uh, con suerte, ninguno de ustedes me va a golpear o gritar. Pero fingí mi muerte para poder detener a los hombres de Moriarty de matarlos... no suena creíble, pero es verdad. Era o bien suicidarme y ustedes vivían o no lo hacía y a ustedes les dispararían o serían asesinados de alguna otra manera. Moriarty, como la mayoría de ustedes saben, puso una bala en su cabeza antes de que saltara. Pero por suerte, le pedí ayuda a Molly para ayudarme a fingir mi propia muerte para, básicamente, salvarlos a ustedes. Si, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Y yo, estoy profundamente apenado con todo el mundo." La única persona que se movió de su asiento fue la Sra. Hudson, que se acercó a él llorando, ella no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó como un signo de 'Bienvenido de nuevo'. Él le devolvió el abrazo y se disculpó una y otra vez con todo el mundo. John se puso de pie al lado y se desplazó hacia Sherlock.

"Así que, ¿vuelves a casa ahora? Dijiste que lo harías... ¿recuerdas? Incluso limpié por ti." Ambos rieron y Sherlock asintió, luego salió corriendo para buscar sus cosas. Salió veinte minutos después con una pequeña maleta y vestía su atuendo habitual, el cuello alto y la bufanda igual que hace tres años.

"Vamos entonces." Y todos salieron de la casa uno por uno, había dos coches que esperaban por ellos, Sherlock, John y la Sra. Hudson entraron en uno y Mycroft, Lestrade y Molly en el otro y ellos se separaron.

Finalmente, todo volvió a lo que solía ser. Más o menos.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_*_En el original dice "Mycroft told me to text him", literalmente sería "Mycroft me dijo que lo texteara", no tiene mucha coherencia, pero creo que queda la idea plasmada ¿cierto? O sería traducirlo como "Mycroft me dijo que le mandara un mensaje"... díganme y lo cambio, no hay problema. Mi profesor me dijo una vez que las ideas en inglés, a la hora de pasarlas al español no son las mismas por que no suena coherente. Lo dejo a su consideración.

* * *

**Notas Traductora:**

¡Hola! Una disculpa enorme por el atraso, pero estoy en el proceso de buscar casa/empresa para hacer mi estancia-practicas-residencia y me quitó tiempo, de hecho ayer fui a una entrevista de trabajo -los que vivan en México, específicamente en el Edo. de México me comprenderán- fué mi primera vez en el Suburbano -transporte parecido al tren, pero más moderno y es para menores distancias, no como el metro-. Así qe me disculpo, por ello, comenzaré a hacer una actualización **extrema** el día de hoy, este es el primero de (se pone a pensar)... ¡ya sé! **El número de reviews que reciba este capítulo será el número de actualizaciones el día de hoy** -Jueves 26/Jul-. Así que **¿me dejas un review?**

Ah, el autor original me mencionó que va a escribir otro fanfic, lo traduciré también, en cuanto haya noticias, les aviso ;D

Gracias por darme ánimos y seguir apoyando este proyecto. Saludos.

Por cierto... ¡yo quería que John golpeara a Sherlock! En fin...


End file.
